Keep Your Head Up
by blameshonda
Summary: Callie Torres makes her way across the east coast in hopes of escaping a certain blue eyed blonde, but what happens when another one happens to pop up in her life? update: hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This story is basically the result of too much Calzona and a twelve hour car ride. I'm still pretty new at writing, so, it's probably going to have a bumpy start... but I hope you do enjoy it. And, if you do, I promise to do my best to update regularly :)

Disclaimer: Just messing around in Shondaland. I don't own anything. Any and all mistakes are mine, and I apologize in advance.

Information you'll want to know: Callie is a medical student, and she just moved from Miami to New York after a particularly nasty break up... and that's about it.

* * *

Empty. The apartment was bare and lonely, which was fitting. Except for when she was in the clinic or at school, that was all Callie felt. As of lately, even school was beginning to lose it's appeal...  
Which was why she was here, at this small apartment in Baltimore, Maryland on her spring break. When she could be out with her friends, or on the beach in the Miama sun. No, she was in chilly New England, with all of five boxes to keep her company. What fun. With a sigh, Callie plopped her suitcase on the sheet-barren bed and started digging around for her workout clothes. She needed to run. It was her release, it how she worked through the stress of medical school and her personal disasters. When she finally found what she was looking for, the slender woman slipped into a sports bra and running shorts, and topped off the outfit with her iPod around her arm.  
"Now, where do I go..." she grumbled aloud, momentarily at a loss. But when she remembered there was a park just across the street from her new place, a small smile found its way to her face. _Perfect_.

Thoughts raced with her feet, going a million miles a minute, jumping all over the place. Erica. Her family. Her friends. Her old home. There was just too much on her mind nowadays, it seemed. _I can't be one of those burnouts who hardly make it through med school... I'm not, _the latina thought to herself as she ran effortlessly around the lake. _Am I?_ The prospect of that scared her, so instead, she went with a different tactic. She ran without stopping for as long as she could, until it was just her and the constant thud of her feet against the pavement. No thinking. Just running. Which seemed to do the trick. Her chest was heaving by the time she slowed to a walk, and her heart was racing, but the burn felt good. Running until she couldn't think straight felt _good._ It was now her third time around the place, and after having time to sort out her thoughts, Callie was exhausted.  
She knelt down to catch her breath and retie her laces, but just seconds later she felt her head hit the pavement with a thud, and her vision faded to black.

* * *

What felt like hours later, but in reality was only mere minutes, the latina felt an uncomfortable pain on her sternum. The pain of a knuckle rub, that they used on unconscious and possibly brain dead patients... Was she dead?

"Ow..." Callie groaned, swatting away the hand. Everything was foggy, and distant. Finally opening her eyes, she came face to face with a blue eyed bombshell who surely couldn't be real. This only confirmed her 'I'm dead' suspisions further. _Oh crap_.

"Estoy muerto? Did I get hit by a car or something? Are you like an angel? You look like all those pictures from Sunday school. _Oh dios mio..." _Spanish and english mingled together, and honestly, the brunette wasn't making much sense. She didn't realize, or care for that matter, as her brown eyes scanned the surroundings, the memory of her head clunking against the pavement coming back. Ouch.

The blonde staring at her let out a tinkling laugh, and shook her head. It was the prettiest sound Callie had ever heard.

"You're not dead. Im Arizona Robbins, and I'm the one who knocked you over... I am SO sorry. You were unconcious for a minute there, do you mind if I make sure I didn't rattle your brain loose? I'm basically a doctor..." the soft voice trailed off, laced with concern. It was nice, comforting.

_You told a stranger she looks like an angel? Great going nitwit. _Callie shook her head, confused and thoroughly embarrassed as she tried to get up. Her body quickly protested, head spinning at the sudden movement. Pale, sturdy hands grabbed her arm, and Callie just sighed softly. She was making a fool of herself. The blonde stranger helped her to the nearest bench, eyes filled with worry. _Strange, _Callie thought to herself._  
_

"What's your name?" Arizona asked, her professional side taking over. Recognizing the first in a series of several questions doctors are trained to ask patients with head trauma, Callie decided to save Arizona the trouble. Well, correction, _more_ trouble.

"Cal, uh, Calliope Torres. 26 year old female. Today is March 10, 2012. The president is Barack Obama, and I'm at Memorial Park," she finished, feeling better. Her head was killing her, but still, feeling better. Doing a mental once over that everything was in check, she was sure that no major harm had been done.

Arizona's pretty pink lips pulled into a smirk as she realized this woman knew what she was talking about.

"Are _you _a doctor, Calliope?"

Callie blushed at the use of her full name, regretting the decision to give that bit of information off to a stranger. For some reason though, it didn't bother her as much. The way it rolled off this mystery woman's tongue was almost... melodic. She liked it.

"Um, anybody in there?" Arizona grinned, dimples flashing. Callie snapped back into reality and blushed deeper; she was definitely making a _complete_ idiot of herself.

"Ye, uh, yeah. I am. Kind of. Im in fourth year, at Johns Hopkins. Sort of. I just transferred here this... uh, I just transferred here." She had to cut herself off before she talked to poor stranger's ear off. Rambling was one of the Callie's finest talents when it came to pretty women.

"No way! It's a small world. I'm a fourth year there too. How have I never seen you before? I usually get acquainted with all the newbies," Arizona spoke fast, blue eyes shining with genuine excitement as she watched the raven-haired beauty in front of her.

_What happened to my cool, flirtatious manner?_ Callie felt like a fish out of water. It had been more than a year since she had put herself out there with another woman, which was just down right pitiful. Had her Torres charm eluded her? She just fumbled under the strangers gaze, popping her knuckles anxiously while the perky woman watched in amusement, a playful grin on her lips.

"I just came here from Miami, moved in over spring break... I don't start classes until next Wednesday." she mumbled, dusting the loose dirt off her legs.

Arizona just kept that grin planted firmly on her face, delighted to hear that she would get a chance to know more about this new mystery woman. But just as she was about to speak, her pager beeped, and she smiled apologetically at Callie before checking it. She was a mere medical student, and of course, had to take any opportunity to learn that she could get her hands on. _911. No way to ignore that._

"I have to take this, but it was nice to meet you! I am SO sorry about running into you... maybe I'll see you around, Calliope?" she questioned, voice crossing the line into full out flirting, dimples popping and even batting her eyelashes for good measure. There was something about this girl that just drew Arizona in, leaving her wanting to know more. And Arizona Robbins always got what she wanted.

Callie just stared for a moment before getting up, finally getting her mojo back.  
"Maybe you will," she flashed a mega-watt smile at the smaller woman in front of her before turning on her heel to head back to the apartment complex.

Arizona simply smiled back, and with a wave, jogged off towards wherever she came from.

* * *

A/N 2: Let me know what you think? :)


	2. Authors note: hiatus

So, this isn't an update. And for that I'm really sorry. I know I just started this story, but I'm going to go on hiatus. I don't know for how long. I'm SO sorry you guys. Feel free to unfollow, unfavorite... I just don't have time for this. For anything. I'm at school from 8 am to 7pm with training, and what free time I have is taken by homework. I have some stuff written for this story, but I don't have time to focus on making this what you guys want to read. I might pick up again once school calms down, I just don't know. I'm_ so_ sorry.  
-Madison.


End file.
